


Bring Him Home

by jehane18



Series: The Butterfly Effect of Nick Jonas Becoming Marius Pontmercy [3]
Category: Les Misérables RPF, Sheytoons (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Polyfidelity, Sex Hair, The West End, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane18/pseuds/jehane18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>"At the End of the Day"</i>, Ramin heads home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to co-pilot kissontheneck. May this new fandom bring you peace, bring you joy, and always bring you home ♥

It's midnight when they're done at the O2. Ramin knows Mandy will have his hide if he wakes the kids up on a school night, so he diverts at Baker Street and heads up the Edgware Road instead. He'll get up early instead and be home in Finchley in time to take the boys to school.

The flat is dark when Ramin unlocks the door and steps inside. He takes off his shoes, hangs his jacket on his usual hook on the rack, and pads in stockinged feet to the bedroom.

Hadley's still up, curled under the duvet reading _Finnegan's Wake_. He doesn't look surprised at all to see Ramin. He takes his glasses off his nose and smirks a little, his eyes crinkling in the way that warms Ramin down to his cold toes.

"New hairdo, mate? Rode the bus here like that?"

Ramin runs his hand through his hair. "Nick must have messed with it," he says, self-consciously.

Hadley's smirk gets bigger. "You guys didn't show at the pub, I figured something was up. Did you put him out of his misery?"

"Yeah," Ramin confesses, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I figured, he's old enough to know his own mind."

Hadley puts the book down and gives this serious consideration. After a beat, he says, honestly, "Good for the kid. He really has it bad for you." 

"He's a sweetheart," Ramin says, a touch sheepishly, and Hadley reaches over to smooth down his hair.

"Sounds like you might have a bit of a thing for him too."

Ramin ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe? His Marius really likes Enjolras, there's something there off of that. And, I don't know. He has really pretty eyes."

"And really tight abs," Hadley says, grinning, and Ramin shoves him.

"You're one to talk. I've seen the way you look at Norm. You always liked them tall."

Hadley's familiar smile becomes slightly wistful. "He asked me to watch _La Traviata_ with him next week. You know, I might just say yes." 

"You _should_ say yes!" Ramin says. "He's phenomenal. I would," and it's Hadley's turn to shove him.

"You'd say yes to anyone, love."

"Maybe, but you know I love _you_ ," Ramin says, because it's the truth: no matter where he's been, no matter the time or the place, he'll always come home to Hadley. He leans over and manages to get a kiss in before Hadley pushes him away, grinning.

"Eurgh, don't come to me with another man's bits on you! Get your arse in the shower before even _thinking_ of getting in."

"Fine, fine." Ramin pulls off his t-shirt and kicks off his jeans, conscious of Hadley's eyes on him. He flexes his own abdominal muscles as he strips and smiles to himself when Hadley can't look away. He isn't as young as he used to be, but Hadley looking at him like this makes him remember what it was like to be twenty-four again and desperately in love with his best friend. 

It's a good thing that best friend isn't the jealous sort. And he'll never need to be, because there'll always be a second round in him for his Hads.

"I meant it when I said it was good for the kid," Hadley calls after him as he steps into the bathroom. "Maybe it'll settle him down a bit, too!"

And when Nick goes on the next night and totally kills "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" (and Katie cries and Sam cries, and Alfie actually also kind of cries), Ramin is insufferably smug.


End file.
